The Saddle Club and the Year of Chaos
by wendydarling
Summary: This is my own version of season three. I don't want to spoil the suprises, but their will be more realistic teen issues. guranteed to be good! or your review back lol.
1. Changes

-1Authors note I love the saddle club so I'm writing my own version of season 3 and it's gonna be a little more realistic, than the last season. There won't always be a happy ending and they'll deal with real teen issues.

Lisa, Carole, and Stevie all rode back to the stables on Comanche , Starlight, and Prancer. They were now all 14 and their bodies were going through peculiar changes.

"Wow, I can't believe we haven't seen this place for a whole summer!" said Carole.

"Seems like only yesterday we were galloping across this field" Stevie replied.

"That was yesterday Stevie" said Lisa, "Today's Tuesday!"

They all giggled.

A guy with a handsome face, blond hair, a height of 5'8, and a athletic body came jogging toward them in a body hugging, very thin undershirt.

Lisa froze like a dog scenting prey, and went into flirt mode.

"Hi I'm Lisa", Lisa said dismounting Prancer and hurrying over with her hand out.

"I'm Carole", Carole said not two seconds later.

He smiled (they both melted) and shook their hands.

"I'm Phil, your good friend, remember?"he said in a very deep voice.

"Now ,now girls, I know Phil's good looking but you know he's dating me" Stevie joked from behind them.

"Phil!" they said in shock.

"In the flesh!"

"Whoa, a lots gonna change at pine hollow" said Carole, while Stevie and Phil hugged.

Insert theme song here

P.S. I'll add more tomorrow!


	2. How Embarassing!

-1Authors note there will be some chapters from Lisa's POV, some on Carole's POV, and some on Stevie's. My story's not centered on one girl just so you know . P.S. this is based on the show not the books.

Stevie walked into the stables.

"Hey girls, ready to ride?"

"You know it! Com'on Starlight", said Carole.

"Let's go said Lisa leading Prancer out. As Stevie took Comanche out of his stall, she felt her lower stomach twist up. She cried out and clutched her stomach

"Stevie, are you okay ?" Lisa said.

"Yeah I'm fine I probably ate a bad peach this morning that's all."

They went to the ring for lessons with Max. Veronica and Kristi were already there, along with Phil who was outside of the ring, leaning on the fence and watching them. 30 minutes went by and Stevie's stomach was still hurting.

"Alright Stevie, your turn!" Max said.

Despite the pain, Stevie held her head up and lead Comanche around and made him jump and other things but as son as she was almost done, Comanche start to freak out.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa Comanche, it's okay!" Stevie yelled.

As he reared back, Stevie fell off.

Stevie!" Lisa and Carole yelled, dismounting their horses. Max ran over.

"Stevie are you alright?" max asked

"Yeah, is Comanche alright?"

"Yes he's alright", Lisa said.

Phil who had jumped the fence helped her get up.

"Hey Stevie is that blood on your pants?" Phil asked.

"WHATY!"

Stevie turned and saw an impressive amount of blood.

"Looks like some one's got their period!" Veronica called.

"My what"

Phil turned pink with embarrassment.

"Oh Boy", said Max, "you might wanna go see Deborah. I'll take care of Comanche."

Lisa and Carole took off their coats and tied around Stevie's waist. Then took her to Deborah gave her a change of clothes and a sanitary item. After Stevie came back from the bathroom. Deborah had a talk with Stevie Carole and Lisa. They came out in shock.

"Well that explains a lot", said Carole.

"Oh no", said Stevie. "Phil's coming!"

Stevie ran away. How embarrassing he saw me have my period! I can't look at him what if he's disgusted by me and wants to break up!

"STEVIE! Where are you?""

Oh no, Oh no!

Stevie faked a belly ache and went home early not seeing Phil once.

"She's being ridiculous." said Carole. "I know it's embarrassing but I thinks it's something veronica would do."

"Well give her a break she has a boyfriend she doesn't want him to her at an embarrassing moment" said Lisa.

"I guess", Carole sighed

Review!


	3. Whinny in the Night

Authors note I put Comanche when I meant Belle on the first two chaps. Sorry bout that. 

Stevie came over to Lisa's house that night with a sleeping bag under one arm and a duffel bag under the other.

"I'm glad you decided to come", said Lisa with a smile Carole was on the bed going through her bag.  
"Hello dear", said Mrs. Atwood from the doorway.  
"Hello Mrs. Atwood", Stevie replied back.  
"Now Stevie I know your embarrassed about today-"

Stevie eyes almost popped out her head, as did Carole's and Lisa's.

"-but bad things happen. I'm sure Phil still likes you"  
"Thanks Mrs. Atwood" said Stevie forcing a fake smile.  
"Alright, give us a shout if you need anything!" she said and left.  
Stevie turned. "Lisa"  
"I didn't tell her! She was downstairs when I…MELANIE! GET OUT OF MY CLOSET"  
The closet doors opened and Melanie ran out of the room. Stevie put her face in her hands.  
"I'm really sorry Stevie" Lisa said.  
"It's okay"  
Carole went to bathroom with Lisa and Stevie following.  
"What are you putting all over your face"  
"It's this American product called PROACTIV. My acne 's getting worse so I'd better start fixing it before I look like-well you know"  
"Let me put some on"  
They all had it on the their face and took Lisa's hair brushes off the sink.

Do do do do do do do do do dut dut, do do do do do do do do do dut dut' Lisa sang. To the mirror.  
After a couple more do's, Carole came in.

Carole-Who's that girl that everybody watches when she walks by?

Lisa and Stevie-Walks by

Carole-Who's that girl? She's got it so together and she's

All-Not shy

All-Whenever we're together

The sun is shining

And there's magic in the air

Cause we're young and free

Feel like we can live forever

One, two, three

We'll always be together

L. I. F. E.  
It just keeps getting better now

Stevie-What's your dream, can you see it in the world

All-that's around you?  
Stevie-Don't you know you can be anything

All-that you want to?  
Lisa-Anytime, there's always a place we can stop by

Stevie and Carole-stop by, stop by

Lisa-Walk and talk, telling stories telling jokes

All– laugh till we cry

All-Whenever we're together

The sun is shining

And there's magic in the air

Cause we're young and free

Feel like we can live forever

One, two, three

We'll always be together

L. I. F. E.  
It just keeps getting better now

All-It's not about the way that you look

It's not about the clothes that you wear

It's all about the friends that you have

It's all about the way that they care

Whenever we're together

The sun is shining

And there's magic in the air

Cause we're young and free

Feel like we can live forever

One, two, three

We'll always be together

L. I. F. E.  
It just keeps getting better now

They fell about laughing, they faces white from the proactive.  
"Let's wash it off now" said Carole.  
After they did Carole asked "What do think happened with Belle today"  
I don't know But I'm gonna find out tomorrow." said a troubled Stevie.  
"Hopefully you can be brave and talk to Phil! You know he thinks your mad at him?" Lisa said.  
"He does"  
"Oh yea" Carole headed back to the room with them trailing behind "You should have seen how devastated he was"  
"Carole…"said Lisa.  
"Alright he wasn't devastated but he looked pretty sad and confused.  
"Yeah you shouldn't treat him like that he deserves an explanation doesn't he Prancer-PRANCER"  
They all rushed to Lisa's window and saw Prancer freaking out in her front yard.  
What was Prancer doing here and how did he escape Pine hollow?  
They ran outside in their P.J.'s and saw Prancer walking around nervously. "What is she doing here" said Carole.  
"I don't know but we've got to get her back to Pine hollow!" said Stevie.  
Carole-She can't carry all of us!  
You and Carole get on I'll lead Prancer" said Lisa.  
They got on but Prancer wouldn't move.  
"I think she wants you on Lisa" said Stevie.  
"But-" Prancer nudged her.  
"All right" she got on. Prancer took off into the night.  
"Girls!" said Mrs. Atwood coming out and seeing them ride off.  
"Oh my- Melanie Com'on"  
Melanie got in the front seat as Mrs. Atwood started the engine and sped off toward the one place she knew they were going-Pine Hollow.


	4. forgive and forget

-1The girls raced to Pine Hollow to the stables up in flames. They raced inside Carole and Stevie got the horses out while Lisa raced to the phone to call the fire department. They got there in time. It seemed lighting had struck and the rain was helping put it out. Max and Mrs. Regnery came.

Max-Girls, how did this happen?

Carole-We don't know-

Lisa- Prancer came out of nowhere-

Stevie-So we hurried back here on Prancer-

Carole-Trying to get the horses out-

Lisa- and contact the firefighters!

Max-How did she get out?

The girls looked at each other, confused.

Stevie-How did she get out?

Carole and Lisa shrugged.

"Girls!" An angry Mrs. Atwood was marching toward them, Melanie in her wake.

Later on that day after the girls went back home. Stevie had just finished grooming Belle and was having a conversation with her

Phil-Stevie!

She gasped and tried to hide but Phil said

"Please quit hiding from me."

Phil-Com'on

They walked outside together

Stevie-do it quickly please

Phil-Huh

Stevie-your going to break up with me aren't you?

When Phil didn't answer Stevie thought Oh NO! He is!

Tears slid down her face.

Phil-Stevie don't cry

His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle.

He cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Phil-Why would I break up with the girl of my dreams?

Stevie-wha-what?

Phil0-What happens to you happens to all girls, I care about you too much to let you go over something biological.

Tears of happiness came out of Stevie's eyes. They hugged and shared a kiss.

Carole-Wooooh!

Lisa-Yowza!

Phil and Stevie broke apart laughing and walked toward Carole and Lisa holding hands.


	5. Gray to Green

Veronica was just finishing the touches on her makeup in the lounge, when Scooter came in.

"Hello beautiful!" he said cheerfully.

Veronica smiled and put away her flavored lip gloss.

"Hi there, Scooter."

Their summer together at Scooters' mansion in Ireland had been wonderfully blissful. Swimming, tennis, long romantic walks (day and night, they had to sneak for the night one's though) and of course horseback riding.

He swooped down and kissed her cheek.

"Now what's with all this make up? You know your naturally beautiful", he said to her.

She swooned.

"Oh Scooter"

They walked out together holding hands to join the others.

Carole, Stevie and Lisa stood in a group talking while Scooter, Kristi and Veronica stood in another.

Max came towards everyone saying

"Ladies and Gents, we have a new student please take care to treat him well!"

A guy around five feet seven and a half came walking towards them. All the girls drooled. He had a lean slightly muscled body. Jet black hair, a tan, emerald green eyes, dimples and full sensuous lips.

He looked up at them all with an intense gaze that softened when it landed on Carol.

Carol's gray eyes lit up when he looked at her. She returned to Starlight. He walked over to the Saddle Club.

"Hi, I'm Christian" he said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Hey, I'm Lisa, and this is Stevie and Carol" responded Lisa.

Carol avoided that intense gaze of his. When Max called him over to give him his horse, Snowflake, Stevie and Lisa started.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Lisa said

"I know! But he no Phil", Stevie replied.

Carol kept quiet.

"What do you think, Carol?" asked Stevie

"Um…well, he's certainly handsome, but we don't even know him yet, so what's it matter?"

"That's something We've never heard before", Lisa said surprised.

"Yea Carol, what gives?" Stevie asked.

They heard a giggle.

They all turned and saw Kristi flirting with Christian.

He flashed her a smile.

'Even his teeth are perfect! What next; a 4.0 GPA?' Carol thought.

Alright class let's start!" Max called.

Christian was to start first. He handled Snowflake perfectly over the leaps.

When he was done, Kristi called out "Well done, Christian!"

He nodded, Carol couldn't stop staring at him. She almost expected him to run off shouting "I have to go save a beached whale, and then read stories to the orphans!"

Almost as though he could feel her eyes, He turned. Carol looked down quickly, blushing,

But when she looked back up he was right next to her. She almost fell off Starlight.

"Carol, right?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just daydream a lot" she lied.

"Okay, as long your alright" he said putting his hand over hers. It lingered there. As their eyes met, gray to green, they both got lost in the others, mesmerized. Until they heard Kristi come trotting toward them. Realizing his hand was still on top of hers , Christian gave her an embarrassed smile and pulled away. Kristi started chatting him up immediately, but not before Carol finally smiled in return.


	6. Beautiful Dreamer, Wake Unto Me

Later on in the day Stevie, Carol, and Lisa, were all sitting in the lounge. Stevie and Phil were playing poker. Lisa was reading, Veronica was clearly trying to get Kristi's attention (probably to tell her the latest piece of gossip) but she was to busy drooling over Christian, who was chatting animatedly with her. Carol was both watching Phil and Stevie play, and shooting Christian and Kristi furtive looks at the same time. Lisa, not taking her eyes away from her book said "If you want to say something to him Carol, the world wont explode you know…"

"What?" she blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about", she lied. Lisa rolled her eyes and grabbed Carol's hand and led her to the darkened hallway where they could see Christian and Kristi from a safe distance. 

"Look I don't know Christian well so I can't really tell you if he likes Kristi", Lisa said, "but he seems friendly with everyone. So I wouldn't worry much that he's chatting with her he probably does that with everyone."

"And I should care about this because…?" Carol replied. 

"Oh my gosh" Lisa said with a smile of disbelief "I'm your best friend, I know when you like someone!"

"Alright, alright, maybe I have a little interest in him, but that doesn't mean its going to go anywhere…"

"Mmmm, whatever you say. But he seemed to be a little too over observant of you in the ring today if you ask me", Lisa said giving her a sly smile before going to go settle herself with her book.

Carol returned to her seat to continue watching the poker game Phil was losing at badly to Stevie's triumphant delight. She started to daydream that she was 'CAROL, THE WORLDS FASTEST RACE JOCKEY! Aaaaannnd they're off! Coming up fast in the track its Starlight-'

"Hey" said a voice that quickly brought her back to earth. Her gaze snapped from the ceiling to a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Daydreaming again are we?" Christian said, laughter in in his eyes and voice.

"Oh I was just-hi Christian", Carol said embarrassedly.

"Wow your glowing." he exclaimed noting the glowing sunset color on her face. "Don't be embarrassed, all it means is that you have a massive imagination in there. You could do great things with it."

"Thanks" Carol smiled. Lisa was fighting a losing battle to keep her face straight, and even Stevie looked up to smirk at them. Kristi was shooting evil looks at Carol and whispering with Veronica. 

"Well I've had enough poker for one day" Phil said standing up.

"Don't you mean losing?"

"Thanks for pointing that out Stevie" Phil said with a strained smile. Stevie stood as well and punched him good naturedly on his shoulder then kissed his cheek. 

"Maybe next time Phil, hope springs eternal after all!" she said enjoying bantering him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said smiling and shaking his handsome blond head. "Hey mate their having a sale at the CD store" he turned to Christian who was still sitting next to Carol.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah the Foo Fighters-"

"Say no more, I'm sold", Christian said standing up. 

"Later, Carol, Stevie, Lisa, Veronica" he called.

"Bye", they all replied.

"Oh, bye Christian, can't wait for Saturday!"

"Oh yeah, bye Kristi", he said barely turning around. Right as he passed through the door he turned, smiled, and winked at Carol, then kept walking with Phil. 

"Oh, he so likes you", Lisa said excitedly.

"No he doesn't, he's just a flirt", she said not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Ok, you were the first person he said bye to and he pretty much forgot about Kristi, I think it's a little obvious" Stevie said, sitting on the other side of her.

"Plus you got a wink and a smile; just you, not the three of us, and definitely not Kristi.", Lisa replied.

Carol's small smile was gone almost immediately when Kristi called loudly across the room "I can't wait for Saturday night with Christian .I can tell he really likes me; he's not taking anyone else to the movies!"

Lisa and Stevie glared while Veronica laughed appreciatively.

"Let's go we have IMPORTANT things to worry about", Stevie said and linked one of Carols arms with her own and Lisa did the same on the other side, taking Carol out of the lounge like a support system. Carol was grateful for her best friends.

!!!!!!

The next day Lisa went into the stables to see Prancer. 

"Hey Girl", she said softly.

"How did you get out that night? Can't you tell me?" she sighed. "Of course you can't tell me, you're a horse", she replied to herself.

She turned away and took a few steps forward to get a drink of water. 

"Lisa wait!" came a high girl voice. She stopped and did not move, eyes wide. 

"Lisa, come closer", came the high girly voice again.

She turned incredulously towards her horse…


	7. Beautiful Soul

Lisa walked cautiously over to Belle. Right as she reached out to touch her, Melanie popped up.

"BOO!" she shouted.

It wasn't enough to make her scream, but she did gasp in surprise and put a hand over her clamoring heart.

"Melanie, get out of there!" Lisa said, irritated. Melanie ran out of the stall, and out of the stable, giggling. As Lisa calmed down, she heard Max's voice rising and falling in his office. She crept towards the door, which was cracked slightly, and listened.

"Someone could have seriously got hurt! Snakes? And now a fire?" Max said his voice rising agitatedly.

Lisa's ears perked up, remembering the other night.

"I swear, I KNOW Tom Luckins is behind this, and when I find out how he's doing this, he is going straight to jail. Ok….ok, thanks, John I'll talk to you later." Max hung up and sat in his chair, leaning back and putting his face in his hands. Lisa crept away, unheard by the distracted and stressed out Max.

~!~

Carole woke up the next day, and dressed a little nicer than usual. She put oh her white jeans and a cute gray top that brought out her eyes. She put on gold hoops and a gold necklace that had a cursive C embedded with crystals her mom and dad gave her on her last birthday. She parted her curly hair on the side, and wore it down. Her mom dropped her off and she went into the lounge where Lisa and Stevie all ready were.

"Carole you look so pretty!" Lisa said.

"Yeah! Is this for Christian?" Stevie said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ssshhh! And yes-" Carole started but then Christian came in and she stopped in mid sentence. He was looking handsome in dark blue jeans and a polo shirt with green and white stripes. The three of them started to say hi but Kristi stepped in not a moment after, chatting him up and not giving him a chance to look around. Carole looked down disappointedly.

"Oh don't worry, Carole. She's coming on a little strong, I'm sure he'll get tired of her eventually", Lisa said supportively.

Kristi laughed loudly at something Christian said playfully hitting his knee. Carole saw she was wearing a skirt that stopped at mid-thigh and a top which normally would have looked inconspicuous, was now a little on the sexy side considering Kristi's height wasn't the only thing that grew this summer. She crossed her legs, and tossed her hair, for his benefit.

Carole felt like she was on "The Hills". She crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, feeling insecure and jealous. Lisa and Stevie immediately said mean things about Kristi but whatever they said, Christian was still over there talking to Kristi, not her.

~!~

Around lunch time, Lisa took Carole and Stevie into a private corner and told them what she heard in the stables.

"Plus I went and checked the spot where you fell Stevie? When Belle freaked out? There was a snake hole there-a snake must have came out and scared her."

"But we don't have snakes over here, their out past Pine Hollow", Stevie said.

"Not anymore", Lisa said.

"Why would someone try to do this Pine Hollow? I mean snakes and fires?" Carole asked.

"Well my guess is they either have something against Max, or they want the land" Lisa said. Carole and Stevie frowned. Both thoughts unsettled them.

The rest of their day went by smoothly. Phil took Stevie behind a tree for a moment for a private nonverbal goodbye, then, with Lisa snickering, she and Stevie went off to the library to study. Carole was going to join them she just wanted the pleasure of a 'hi' from Christian.

Veronica and Kristi were headed to the lounge for a gossip session. Kristi spotted Carole and told Veronica to go on, and she'd be there in a minute.

"Look I know you like Christian, but give it up Carole. You're no match for me. That's why he's going out with ME Friday. I mean look at me and look at you, why would he go for you over me? I dress better than you, I'm cuter than you, and I'm a woman." She pushed up her breasts slightly and Carole's eyes widened. _Did she just prep her boobs in front of me?_ Carole thought in disbelief.

"Now head to the library with you little friend for-", she snorted "studying. And why don't you pick up a library geek while your there. They're more your type."

"And maybe you should get out of my face, Kim Kardashian!" Kristi, realizing this was no compliment, pushed Carole down on the ground and stalked toward the lounge. Carole would have gotten up no sweat, except she had been pushed into a mud puddle.

"Carole?" said a familiar voice.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! _Carole thought. She looked up, ashamed, into startling green eyes.

"Hi Christian…."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh sure, I was just…"

"Here let me help you up…"

Carole put her hand in his warm, strong, large one.

"Oh no, my pants!" Carole said looking at her one white backside which was now covered with mud. She then blushed feeling superficial. "I mean I can always get new one's…"

"No need I got some stuff that will take that right out", Christian said. Realizing they were still holding hands they both dropped them, and looked away. Carole brushed the caked mud off her back side.

"It's a very nice outfit. And your shirt really brings out your eyes" he said smiling. Carole melted as she stared into his eyes. She felt like a fool and he was still being so _nice_.

"Really beautiful eyes…stormy gray…" he said now looking dreamy himself. He shook his head and Carole snapped back to reality.

"Well I better get going…" Carole said. "Yeah me too" he said flashing his dazzling smile.

Carole turned to walk away when he said "Hey…even covered in mud, you still look beautiful to me…" He smiled at her softly. Then he blushed and muttered bye, walking towards a car, at which a man was seated that looked like his dad.

Carole walked away smiling, looking like a fool, covered in mud, but feeling like a princess.


End file.
